Tentang Kau dan Aku
by yaasviel's
Summary: Kisah antara Kim Mingyu dan Jeon Wonwoo. Persaudaraan, salah paham, dan sifat yang berbeda, namun mereka saling menyayangi dan saling melindungi satu sama lain. Hingga akhirnya sesuatu terjadi.. It's Meanie fanfiction.. And I'm not really great on making a summary, just read it then.. Hope you like it
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Semuanya dimulai saat awal tahun pembelajaran, ketika kau berkata bahwa semuanya telah berubah, bahwa kau merasa telah kehilangan segalanya, bahwa kau merasa hatimu kosong dan sendirian, juga tak percaya lagi akan adanya cinta.

Entah mengapa saat itu aku merasakan apa yang kau rasakan.

Kehilangan, kekosongan, kesepian, dan kesedihan.

Kemudian kau menarikku ke dalam pelukanmu, membuatku tanpa sadar bersandar di bahumu dan berkata dengan lirih bahwa kau tidak sendirian karena masih ada teman-teman yang lain yang mau menemani dan membutuhkanmu juga ada aku yang menyayangimu dan akan berada di sisimu kapanpun kau membutuhkanku, bahwa hatimu tidak kosong karena kau masih bisa menyayangiku.

Jadi aku mohon kepadamu, berhentilah merasa sendiri dan tetap menjadi dirimu yang ceria dan hangat, jangan memasang topeng yang menunjukkan kalau tidak ada masalah besar yang ada dalam hidupmu karena aku tak keberatan bila kau menjadi dirimu yang sekarang saat bersamaku.

Sambil mengeratkan pelukanmu kau berjanji akan berusaha melakukan apa yang kuminta.

Kau mengelus kepalaku, berusaha menenangkanku yang nyaris menangis karena terbawa oleh suasana, kau menghiburku dengan berkata kalau sedari tadi teman-temanmu memperhatikan kita dan merasa iri karena aku mengijinkanmu memelukku.

Aku tertawa untuk menyembunyikan rasa malu, lalu perlahan-lahan kau melepaskan pelukanmu dan memanggil -atau lebih tepatnya memaksa- teman-temanmu untuk bergabung bersama kita.

Kemudian aku menyandarkan kepalaku dibahumu dan menggenggam tanganmu. Kau yang terkejut langsung bertanya alasan aku melakukan itu, tapi aku hanya diam dan memejamkan mataku.

Seakan mengerti dengan maksudku kau pun melanjutkan perbincanganmu dengan temanmu yang sempat kau lupakan. Aku tersenyum senang karena kau memahamiku dengan baik.

Aku berharap semua kembali seperti semula dan kita bisa kembali seperti saat tidak ada masalah yang menganggu kita.

Tapi harapan tinggal harapan…

Aku merasa kau mulai menjauh dan membuatku bertanya-tanya akan kesalahanku.

Awalnya aku mengira kalau kau sedang berusaha menepati janjimu dengan tidak berpura-pura dihadapanku dan orang lain.

Namun, lama-kelamaan aku mulai menyadari kalau kau bersikap dingin hanya kepadaku dan kau juga memperlakukan orang lain sebagaimana kau memperlakukanku sebelumnya. Kau bercanda dengan mereka, menghibur mereka, memanjakan mereka, dan menjaga mereka.

Sedangkan aku?

Kau menghindariku, memandangku dengan dingin, dan membalas segala perkataanku dengan malas dan singkat, kau juga marah saat aku manja kepadamu. Padahal dulu kau tidak mempermasalahkan semua itu dan justru kau menikmatinya.

Hingga pada suatu hari, aku memberanikan diri untuk bertanya mengenai alasan dibalik perlakuanmu kepadaku.

Namun, jawabanmu mengingatkanku akan kejadian di awal tahun ajaran kemarin.

Akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk mengikuti alur permainanmu dan bersikap seakan tidak ada hubungan apapun yang bisa membuat kita menjadi dekat.

Aku akan menunggu saat dimana kau kembali padaku dan kita akan bersama-sama menghadapi semua masalah kita.

I'll be waiting for you, Nii-san...

* * *

 **Hi guys...**

 **Ini fanfic perdanaku.. Aku harap kalian suka sama fanfic ini hehehe..**  
 **Yes, I'm a newbie here.. So I hope you guys want to give me some advice and some critics maybe? Hehehe**  
 **Dan mungkin chapter-chapter kedepannya akan jadi song-fic..**  
 **Sebenarnya fanfic ini udah stay di laptopku selama 1 bulan dan aku baru mutusin buat publish fanfic ini sekarang, nanti respon kalian jadi penentu fanfic ini diterusin apa nggak-nya.. So.. aku tunggu reviewnya..**  
 **And thank you so much for reading my first fanfiction.. ^^**


	2. Her reaction

**Chapter 1**

 **Wonwoo POV**

Waktu masih terlalu pagi ketika aku mendengar suara seseorang yang mencoba membangunkanku dari tidur lelapku. "Wonwoo, ayo bangun.. Kamu kan harus bersiap-siap untuk sekolah. Ayooo bangunlah..!"

Kubuka mataku dan aku bisa melihat Ibu sedang duduk di sampingku dengan senyuman manisnya. "Pagi, Eomma." Sapaku dengan senyuman sambil mencoba mengumpulkan kesadaranku.

"Pagi, Sayang. Akhirnya kamu bangun juga.. Nah, sekarang cepat mandi dan siap-siap! Sekarang kan hari pertamamu jadi murid kelas 11. Baiklah, Eomma tinggal dulu ya.. Jangan sampai terlambat ya, Sayang." Setelah itu, Ibu meninggalkanku yang membeku setelah mendengar kata-katanya.

Well, itu mengingatkanku kalau masa liburanku telah usai dan tibalah saatnya untuk kembali ke sekolah dan terjebak bersama kelas-kelas yang mebosankan dan teman kelas yang menyebalkan. They all hates me, you know! Okay, maybe not all of them. Sebenarnya ada beberapa anak yang mau berteman denganku dan aku senang akan hal itu. Tapi, aku kurang mempercayai mereka semua. Hanya ada satu orang yang dapat aku percaya, dan dia adalah…

 _ **Drrt.. Drrt…**_

Eh? Tunggu sebentar, sepertinya handphone ku bergetar. Siapa yang menghubungiku pagi-pagi begini? Tidak tahu apa kalau aku sedang sibuk _daydreaming_?

Dengan kesal kuambil handphoneku dan mengecek siapakah yang berhasil menyadarkanku dari lamunan pagi hariku. Namun, rasa kesalku langsung hilang setelah aku tahu siapa yang mengirim chat melalui BBM barusan.

 **From : Nii-san**

 **Don't you dare to come late! See you soon, little sister.**

Ya, yang mengirim pesan adalah Nii-san. Kim Mingyu Nii-san. Dialah satu-satunya teman kelas yang kupercaya, bahkan kami bersaudara sekarang. Jika kalian bertanya kenapa, Well.. Hanya dia yang bersikap netral kepadaku, hanya dia yang bisa membuatku menjadi diri sendiri saat aku sedang bersamanya, hanya dia yang menerimaku apa adanya, dan masih banyak alasan lain yang membuatku nyaman bersamanya. Nah kan, aku sampai lupa membalas chat darinya.

 **From : Wonu**

 **Okay, Nii.. And I can't wait to see you too..**

 _Send_.

Baiklah, sebaiknya aku siap-siap sekarang karena aku sudah tidak sabar untuk bertemu dengan Nii-san ku hehehe..

 _ **Drrt.. Drrt…**_

Baru saja aku berdiri, handphone ku bergetar lagi. Siapa lagi sekarang? Ah! Jangan-jangan itu dari Nii-san? Tapi tidak biasanya Nii-san langsung membalas chat-ku? Terpaksa aku duduk lagi dan mengambil handphone ku lagi.

Oh.. Ternyata dari grup chat kelasku. Rupanya mereka sedang membahas tentang letak kelas baru kami. Seperti biasa, aku menjadi _silent reader_ , aku tidak pernah ikut berbicara di grup chat kelasku karena aku tahu tidak akan ada yang meresponku.

Okay, Wonwoo. Berhentilah mengingat mereka atau pagimu akan rusak hanya kerena mengingat mereka… Lebih baik aku bersiap-siap sekarang.

 **-oOo-**

Sesampainya di sekolah, aku langsung menuju gedung bagian belakang sekolah dimana kelas baruku berada. Setibanya dilantai dua, aku bisa melihat beberapa teman kelasku mengobrol di dekat pintu sebuah kelas yang ternyata itu adalah kelas baruku.

Begitu aku masuk kelas, suasana asing khas kelas baru menyambutku. Aku pun melangkah ke bangku nomor tiga dari depan baris ketiga yang sudah ditempati oleh _chairmate_ ku sewaktu kelas 10 dulu.

Tanpa sadar aku mengedarkan pandanganku untuk mencari seseorang yang sangat ingin kutemui, and there he is! Dia duduk di bangku paling belakang di baris kedua dari pintu dan ternyata dia juga sedang memandangku. Otomatis sebuah senyum muncul di wajahku dan dia meresponnya dengan mengangguk dan memberi isyarat agar aku segera duduk. Tanpa kata aku melakukan apa yang diminta oleh 'kakak' ku itu.

Semakin lama semakin banyak murid yang berdatangan memenuhi bangku-bangku di kelasku. Tak lama kemudian, terdengar bunyi bel masuk. Namun, seperti biasa anak-anak kelasku tidak perduli akan hal itu, mereka semua tetap asyik mengobrol satu sama lain.

Semuanya kecuali diriku.

Aku duduk dengan tenang sambil memainkan handphone ku dan headset yang terpasang di telingaku. Jemariku dengan lincah memilih lagu dan memasukkannya ke dalam playlist.

Saat memasuki lagu ketiga, samar-samar aku mendengar seseorang yang mencoba menyapaku dari belakang. "Hey, Wonwoo. Bagaimana liburanmu?" dengan segera aku melepas sebelah headsetku dan berbalik menghadap belakang.

Oh.. Nayeon ternyata..

"Hm.. Liburanku.. Menyenangkan kok. Yah walaupun cuma disekitar kota saja sih. Liburanmu bagaimana?" Tanyaku lengkap dengan topeng _innocent_ yang terpasang dengan rapi di wajahku.

"Liburanku seru. Setiap hari aku jalan-jalan dengan Tzuyu dan Mingyu." Jawab Nayeon dengan bangga. "Benarkah? Setiap hari ya?" tanyaku sambil menahan seringai. Karena aku tahu dia berbohong. Hey, aku kan adiknya Mingyu, tentu saja aku tahu apa saja yang dia lakukan sewaktu liburan kemarin.

Tapi sepertinya aku bisa memastikan sesuatu melalui obrolan kami.

"Iya, setiap hari. Dan juga kemarin aku dan Tzuyu main ke rumahnya Mingyu sehari setelah ulang tahunnya Tzuyu." Nayeon menjawab dengan semangat yang dibuat-buat.

"Oh? Benarkah? Hanya kalian berdua?" tanyaku pura-pura terkejut agar rencanaku berhasil, namun sepertinya Nayeon tidak menyadari itu karena dia menjawab "Iya, hanya berdua. Dan kamu tahu? Mingyu memberi Tzuyu kado lho.."

Ah.. Ini yang kutunggu.

"Kado? Mingyu memberi kado? Kado apa?" Tanyaku pura-pura tertarik. Sebenarnya aku tahu seperti apa kadonya. Hell, bahkan aku yang memilihkannya untuk Mingyu.

"Baju. Kemeja sih lebih tepatnya. Simple sih modelnya tapi bagus kok, khas Mingyu banget kan? Terus warnanya juga, kok bisa sih dia tahu warna favoritnya Tzuyu?" jawab Nayeon dengan bingung.

Tentu saja Mingyu tahu, kan aku yang memberitahu dia..

"Lalu bagaimana reaksinya Tzuyu? Apa dia menyukai kadonya?" Akhirnya keluar juga apa yang sedari tadi ingin aku tanyakan.

"Tentu saja dia menyukainya. Apalagi itu warna favoritnya." balas Nayeon.

Seketika senyum lebar terlihat di wajahku. Syukurlah Tzuyu menyukainya, sepertinya aku tidak salah memilih kado hehehe..

Tunggu dulu, sepertinya ada yang sedang memperhatikanku.

Kuedarkan pandanganku ke segala arah dan ternyata orang itu adalah Mingyu Nii-san. Kenapa dia memandangiku seperti itu? Wajahnya menujukkan kalau dia sedang penasaran akan suatu hal.

Ah, pasti dia ingin tahu apa yang sedang kubicarakan dengan Nayeon. Lalu aku bertanya tanpa suara kepadanya "Apa, Nii?" tapi dia hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dan berpaling kearah _chairmate_ -nya.

Tanpa kusadari, Nayeon memperhatikanku sejak tadi dan bertanya "Bicara dengan siapa sih?" lalu dia mengikuti arah pandanganku "Oh.. Mingyu ya?" gumamnya untuk memastikan arah pandanganku.

Lalu fokusku kembali pada Nayeon. "Eh? Apa?" Tanyaku bingung. "Jadi sejak tadi kamu memperhatikan Mingyu, ya?" Tanyanya penasaran. "Tidak juga. Kan daritadi aku mengobrol denganmu, Nayeon." jawabku santai.

Tiba-tiba aku teringat sesuatu. "Oh iya, aku mau bertanya sesuatu sama kamu." kataku dengan nada serius "Tanya saja, Wonwoo." Jawabnya sabar.

"Hmm.. Begini.. Apa kamu sudah tahu kalau aku adiknya Mingyu?" Aku bertanya dengan ragu.

"Aku tahu kok. Memangnya kenapa?" balas Nayeon dengan santai. "Ah, tidak apa-apa. Karena setahuku Mingyu hanya memberitahukannya kepada Tzuyu dan juga dirimu. Aku hanya memastikannya saja kok. Hehehe.. Sebenarnya aku tidak ingin ada kesalahpahaman. Aku tidak mau kau juga Tzuyu berpikir kalau aku berpacaran dengan Mingyu," Entah kenapa aku malah menjelaskan hal itu kepadanya.

"Oooh, begitu. Tenang saja, aku tidak akan salah paham kok. Mingyu sendiri yang bilang padaku dan Tzuyu kalau kamu adiknya dia. Jadi, tenang saja.." Aku hanya bisa tersenyum lega mendengarnya. Obrolan kami terhenti karena guru wali kelas ku yang baru sudah mulai memasuki kelas dan memulai perkenalannya.

Semoga aku bisa menjalani tahun ini dengan baik..

 **To Be Continued**

* * *

 **Hi,guys..  
I'm back with the next chapter.. ^^**

 **Dicerita ini, Wonwoo jadi perempuan yaa.. Dan nggak cuma Wonwoo aja sih, mungkin di chapter-chapter kedepannya juga akan ada yang jadi korban genderswitch hehe..  
Aku harap kalian suka sama fanfic ini dan berkenan kasih review untuk fanfictionku ini. Soalnya sebagai pemula aku butuh banget kritik dan saran dari kalian.  
**

 **And last, Thank you so much for your time to read my story. ^^  
**


	3. Nii-san?

**Chapter 2**

 **Wonwoo POV**

Setelah perkenalan singkat, wali kelas baru ku pergi meninggalkan kelas dan suasana kelas kembali ramai. Aku memakai kembali headsetku dan memutar lagu selanjutnya. Sekilas, aku bisa melihat Nii-san bercanda dengan teman kelasku yang lain dan perlahan ingatanku kembali pada kejadian beberapa minggu yang lalu, saat dimana kami mulai menjadi saudara.

What? Do you guys want to know about it? But, It's kinda long story. Are you guys sure about it? Okay, then. Karena aku sedang dalam mood untuk bercerita, aku akan menceritakannya pada kalian. Hmmm… Aku harus mulai dari mana ya? Ah! Aku tahu. Let's start it!

 _ **Flashback on**_

Malam itu, aku sedang bersama dengan teman-teman di lingkungan rumahku dan aku sedang memainkan game di handphone ku ketika salah satu temanku yang bernama Luna memanggilku "Wonwoo-ya."

Aku menoleh sekilas dan menyahut "Hm? Apa, Lun?" lalu dia berkata dengan nada serius. "Aku minta tolong, boleh?" setelah mendengar nada bicaranya, aku memutuskan untuk menghentikan game ku dan memusatkan fokusku pada Luna dan tanpa kata memintanya untuk meneruskan kalimatnya.

Mengerti dengan kodeku, Luna memandangku dengan senyum –sok– polosnya dan berkata "Tolong promosikan akun BBM-ku dong? Hehehe"

Ish.. Kukira ada hal penting apa. Dasar Luna..

"Malas ah. Memangnya kontak di BBM-mu ada berapa? Bukannya ada banyak ya?" jawabku malas. "Sekitar 500 kontak Won. Hehehe.." Jawab Luna dengan cengiran tak bersalahnya. "500 kontak dan kamu masih minta promosi?!" Tanyaku tak percaya. 500?! Itu kontak BBM apa teman di Facebook sih? Banyak sekali.

"Ayolah Wonwoo-ya.. Please?" Oh tidak, dia mulai memandangku dengan _puppy eyes_ -nya yang menggelikan itu. Akhirnya, dengan terpaksa aku memberikan handphone ku kepadanya "Nih, ketik sendiri! Nanti kalau sudah selesai, kembalikan lagi padaku. Biar aku yang menentukan harus dikirimkan ke siapa saja." Ujarku yang disambut teriakan gembira dari _yeoja_ berambut coklat itu.

Dengan segera diambilnya handphone itu dari tanganku dan mengetik kalimat-kalimat yang dia inginkan, lalu mengembalikannya lagi kepadaku. "Sudah… Thanks Wonwoo-ya." Ucapnya sambil tersenyum manis. "Iya, sama-sama." Kemudian, aku pun mulai memilih penerima dari pesan promosinya Luna. Setelah itu, baru ku kirim.

"Hmm.. Luna, aku pulang dulu ya.. Handphone ku _lowbatt_ , nih. Bye.." Pamitku. "Oh? Baiklah.. Bye Wonwoo-ya." Setelah berpamitan dengan teman-temanku yang lain, Aku melambaikan tanganku dan berjalan kearah rumahku yang berada 3 rumah dari rumahnya Luna.

Setibanya aku di rumah, aku langsung masuk ke kamar dan berganti baju, lalu tiduran di kasurku.

 _ **Drrt.. Drrt…**_

Eh? Ada pesan ternyata. Dari Mingyu? Mau apa dia? Jangan bilang dia ingin dipromosikan juga?

 **From : Kim Mingyu**

 **Woo, promosikan aku juga.  
** **Kata-katanya yang bagus ya.**

Nah kan, benar. Apa-apaan isi chat-nya itu?! Dasar Mingyu. Punya hobi kok memerintah orang. Memang sih, kami akrab sejak awal kelas 10. Tapi kan jangan seperti ini juga..

 **From : Wonwoo**

 **Kata-katanya buat sendiri saja.  
** **Aku sedang malas untuk berpikir hehehe..**

Terkirim.

Wah.. Langsung dibaca. Dia tidak ada kerjaan atau bagaimana? Cepat sekali responnya. Eh? Sudah dibalas.

 **From : Kim Mingyu**

 **Ayolah Woo..  
** **Kan kamu pintar..**

Ish.. Kalau begini baru bilangnya aku yang pintar. Biasanya dia yang sok pintar.

 **From : Wonwoo**

 **Aku memang pintar, Gyu..**

 **From : Kim Mingyu**

 **Ya kalau begitu buruan promosi.  
** **Suka kok sama adik kelas.. Haha**

Keras kepala sekali sih. Dan kenapa juga Mingyu harus membahas hal itu. Membuatku makin _badmood_ saja. Padahal kan aku sudah move on. Aku tidak menyukai siapapun sekarang.

 **From : Wonwoo**

 **Kan aku sudah bilang, kamu buat kata-kata sendiri saja. Aku lagi malas berpikir.  
** **Lagian aku sekarang tidak suka sama adik kelas kok. Kalau dulu sih iya.. Hehehe**

 **From : Kim Mingyu**

 **Katanya kamu suka. Bagaimana sih?**

 **From : Wonwoo**

 **Perasaan aku tidak pernah bilang kalau aku suka sama adik kelas deh?  
** **Aku cuma bilang kalau aku sudah move on dari anak kelas sebelah.**

 **From : Kim Mingyu**

 **Lho? Yang membahas tentang anak sebelah itu siapa?  
** **Sebentar..  
** **Kata-kata promosinya itu isinya pendapatmu tentang aku saja.**

Oh? Dia masih ingat ternyata.. Aku kira dia sudah lupa kalau dia minta promosi.. Hahaha

 **From : Wonwoo**

 **Lho? Ya sudahlah.. Jangan membahas tentang anak yang aku suka. Jangan kepo yaaa…  
** **Oke.. Tapi nanti ya? Hehehe**

 **From : Kim Mingyu**

 **Ya aku kepo lah.. Kasihan kamu..  
** **Sekarang saja. Nanti kamu tidur.**

Astaga.. Perhatian sekali dia. Kukira dia tidak peduli pada apa yang kurasakan. Ternyata aku salah. Oh, iya. Sekarang jam berapa sih? Jam 9 lebih ternyata..

 **From : Wonwoo**

 **Kok kasihan ke aku?  
** **Aku tidak tidur jam segini..**

 **From : Kim Mingyu**

 **Kasihan lah, kan kamu jomblo akut.  
** **Tidur jam berapa?**

Ish.. Aku tarik kata-kata ku tadi. Perhatian apanya?! Aku lupa kalau Kim Mingyu itu orang yang menyebalkan. Jadi menyesal aku memujinya tadi.

 **From : Wonwoo**

 **Ish! Aku bukan jomblo akut ya!  
** **Jam berapapun yang aku mau.**

 **From : Kim Mingyu**

 **Jomblo deh.**

 **From : Wonwoo**

 **Sama saja, Gyu.. -_-"**

 **From : Kim Mingyu**

 **Ya intinya begitu lah**

Astaga.. Anak ini.. Menyebalkan sekali sih jadi orang. Untung saja jauh. Kalau dekat, sudah kutarik rambutnya sedari tadi. Dia bicara seperti dia punya pacar saja.

 **From : Wonwoo**

 **Ish!  
** **Memangnya kamu bukan jomblo apa? Memangnya kamu sudah resmi pacaran sama Tzuyu?**

 **From : Kim Mingyu**

 **Belum sih.  
** **Aku mengulang semuanya dari nol.**

What? Mengulang pendekatan lagi? Memangnya kurang ya PDKT selama hampir setahun itu?

 **From : Wonwoo**

 **Mengulang?  
** **PDKT selama itu masih kurang?**

 **From : Kim Mingyu**

 **Well, it's okay..  
** **Lebih seru kalau** _ **new game**_.

 **From : Wonwoo**

 **Yah, intinya hati-hati ya? Sepertinya Tzuyu juga lagi PDKT sama** _ **namja**_ **lain.**

 **From : Kim Mingyu**

 **Memang.  
** **Kemarin aku debat sama Tzuyu sampai malam.  
** **Aku tahu dia didekati sama anak lain.  
** **Terus aku tanya-tanya ke dia.  
** **Seru deh intinya.**

Wait a minute..

Kenapa jadi sesi curhat begini? Ya sudahlah. Kasihan Mingyu. Mungkin dia sedang sedih sekarang, tanggapi saja lah.. Lagipula aku juga ingin tahu perkembangan hubungannya dan Tzuyu.

 **From : Wonwoo**

 **Oooh… Terus? Sudah baikan?**

 **From : Kim Mingyu**

 **Sudah. Nanti aku membuat dia merasa bersalah terus.**

 **From : Wonwoo**

 **Itu kan memang hobimu. -_-"**

 **From : Kim Mingyu**

 **Nah, Kamu tahu kan..  
** **Tapi jangan ditiru, itu buruk.**

 **From : Wonwoo**

 **Memang buruk, Gyu.  
** **Tapi meskipun itu baik atau tidak, kamu tetap melanjutkannya, kan?**

 **From : Kim Mingyu**

 **Ya aku berhentilah.  
** **Kalau begini, Aku sudah membuat hidupku susah,  
** **Aku tidak paham dengan perasaanya dia, dia juga tidak paham perasaanku.  
** **Kalau mencari** _ **yeoja**_ **lain itu susah, Woo..**

Kasihan sekali sih kamu, Gyu.. Mau pacaran saja susahnya setengah mati. Padahal sudah jelas kalau Tzuyu juga menyukai Mingyu, tapi Mingyu-nya saja yang terlalu lamban. Sekarang, disaat Tzuyu dekat dengan _namja_ lain, dia sedih. Kenapa aku bisa punya teman yang seperti Mingyu, sih?

 **From : Wonwoo**

 **Ya beginilah hasilnya kalau sama-sama tidak peka.  
** **Well, itu deritamu, Gyu.. Hahaha  
** **Susah apa memang sudah terlanjur sayang sama Tzuyu? Hahaha**

 **From : Kim Mingyu**

 **Dasar..  
** **Sayang sih, tapi ya mau bagaimana lagi.**

 **From : Wonwoo**

 **Kalau sayang, buruan ajak dia pacaran.  
** **PDKT kok keterusan.  
** **Kalau yang didekati diambil orang lain, sedih-sedih sendiri.**

 **From : Kim Mingyu**

 **Aku tidak bisa bilang sekarang.  
** **Tapi, aku sudah berjanji padanya kalau aku akan menaklukkan dirinya.**

 **From : Wonwoo**

 **Terus mau kapan?  
** **Jangan cuma janji-janji saja!  
** **Kalau begini terus ya tidak akan selesai, Gyu..  
** **Keburu dia capek menunggu kejelasan dari kamu.**

 **From : Kim Mingyu**

 **Kalau** _ **timing**_ **-nya tidak tepat bagaimana?  
** **Dia masih kesal padaku.  
** **Kalau mau tahu, you better ask her yourself.**

 **From : Wonwoo**

 **Ya kan aku tidak bilang sekarang, Gyu. Maksudku itu secepatnya.  
** **Masalah yang debat itu?  
** **Hmm.. lebih baik tidak, aku takut dia salah paham.**

Dan obrolan kami terus berlanjut, dari mulai dia yang meneruskan curhatannya, membahas tentang anak kelas, hingga kini sifat menyebalkannya kembali. Dia mengerjaiku dengan memasang status kalau aku berpacaran dengan salah satu teman kelasku. Well, sebagian hurufnya disensor sih, tapi tetap saja kelihatan jelas kalau itu namaku!

 **From : Wonwoo**

 **Gyu.. Hapus statusmu!  
** **Nanti kalau ada yang tanya bagaimana?**

 **From : Kim Mingyu**

 **Sudahlah, Woo. Terima saja kalau aku mengerjaimu.**

 **From : Wonwoo**

 **Kenapa sih kok kamu suka sekali menjahiliku?**

 **From : Kim Mingyu**

 **Lucu hahaha**

 **From : Wonwoo**

 **Aku lucu? Daridulu, Gyu.. Hahaha**

 **From : Kim Mingyu**

 **Lucu, imut, tinggi, dan enak dibully. Hahaha**

 **From : Wonwoo**

 **Ah.. Thanks, Gyu. Tapi hapus yang bagian 'Enak dibully' please?  
** **Itu namanya enak di kamu, tidak enak di aku.**

 **From : Kim Mingyu**

 **Enak lah, aku bahagia kok hahaha  
** **Kamu itu tipe Tsundere, tipe itu cocok buat dikerjain hahaha**

Ah, aku haus… kuletakkan handphone ku diatas kasur. Lalu, Aku berjalan menuju dapur untuk mengambil minum. Sesampainya di dapur, aku langsung mengambil sebotol air es dan menuangkan isinya ke dalam gelas lalu meminumnya. Setelah selesai, aku kembali ke kamarku sambil membawa botol tadi sekaligus gelasnya untuk berjaga-jaga jika aku haus lagi nantinya.

Ketika sampai di kamar, kuletakkan kedua benda itu di meja di samping tempat tidurku dan aku kembali ke posisi ku yang tadi, tiduran sambil mengobrol dengan Mingyu. Oh iya, aku belum membalas chat dari Mingyu. Sampai-sampai dia mengirim chat lagi.

 **From : Kim Mingyu**

 **Woy!**

 **From : Wonwoo**

 **Apa sih?**

 **From : Kim Mingyu**

 **Aku kira kamu tidur.  
** **Lihat statusku.**

Dia update status lagi? Jangan-jangan isinya mengerjaiku lagi? Eh? Bukan ternyata.

' _Curang aku ditinggal tidur'_

Oh.. Ternyata dia sungguh-sungguh berpikir kalau aku tidur, sampai dia membuat status seperti itu agar aku bisa melihatnya kalau aku sudah bangun dari 'tidur' ku keesokan harinya. Astaga.. Romantis sekali.. -_-"

 **From : Wonwoo**

 **Aku belum tidur kok, Gyu  
** **Tadi aku meninggalkan handphone ku sebentar, jadi aku tidak bisa membalas chat-mu.**

 **From : Kim Mingyu**

 **Oh.. Ya sudah kalau begitu aku tinggal mandi dulu ya.**

Mandi? Sekarang hampir jam 11 dan dia mau mandi?

 **From : Wonwoo**

 **Sepertinya jam mandi mu kurang larut, Gyu**

Cuma terkirim. Biasanya langsung dibaca. Berarti dia benar-benar mandi sekarang.. Ya sudahlah, aku main game saja sambil menunggu Mingyu menyelesaikan mandi malamnya.

Tepat saat game ku selesai, dia membalas chat dariku.

 **From : Kim Mingyu**

 **Aku kan owl. Semakin malam reflex ku semakin bagus. Jadi harus mandi di malam hari.**

Owl katanya? Keren sekali..

Begitulah Mingyu, selalu bisa membuat alasan yang terlalu 'kreatif' untuk diterima.

 **From : Wonwoo**

 **Alasan yang aneh**

 **From : Kim Mingyu**

 **Aku unik Wonu**

Wonu? Ah, iya.. Mingyu kan suka memanggilku 'Wonu'. Well, aku tidak tahu alasan pastinya karena dia cuma bilang kalau dia suka dengan nama itu. Lagipula lebih simple 'Wonu' daripada 'Wonwoo' jadi aku setuju-setuju saja. Mungkin itu nama dari salah satu tokoh anime favoritnya.

 **From : Wonwoo**

 **Terserah kamu deh, Gyu**

Lalu, Mingyu mengirimkan sebuah foto yang isinya percakapan kami sebelumnya. Tapi ada yang aneh di foto ini. Di foto ini nama kontak ku bukan 'Wonwoo' tapi 'Wonu' yang dilengkapi dengan beberapa nama yang cukup asing bagiku.

Bagus juga sih sebenarnya, hehehe.

Kemudian dia memberi keterangan melalui chat dibawahnya.

 **From : Kim Mingyu**

 **Aku mengganti namamu.. Hahaha**

 **From : Wonwoo**

 **Astaga, Gyu. Itu namanya siapa saja, sih? Panjang sekali...**

 **From : Kim Mingyu**

 **Namamu lah 'Nu. Kan aku yang memberimu nama 'Nu..**

 **From : Wonwoo**

 **Tapi terlalu panjang, Gyu..**

 **From : Kim Mingyu**

 **Sudahlah 'Nu.. Kan cuma aku yang tahu.**

 **From : Wonwoo**

 **Iya deh, Gyu. Terserah kamu.**

Beberapa menit kemudian, Mingyu mengirim foto lagi kepadaku. Sama seperti tadi yang isinya percakapan kami sebelumnya. Tapi kali ini nama kontak ku hanya 'Wonu' saja. Sepertinya dia takut aku marah, jadi dia menuruti permintaanku hahaha.. Dia juga memberi keterangan di chat selanjutnya.

 **From : Kim Mingyu**

 **Aku ganti lagi.  
** **Jangan Tsundere yaaa..**

 **From : Wonwoo**

 **Nah, begitu kan bagus.. Simple..  
** **By the way, kamu kan memanggilku 'Wonu' jadi aku harus memanggil kamu pakai** _ **nickname**_ **apa nih? Nii-san?**

 **From : Kim Mingyu**

 **Iya, please?**

 **From : Wonwoo**

 **Oh.. Jadi kamu mau kalau aku panggil kamu 'Nii-san'?**

 **From : Kim Mingyu**

 **Well, kalau kamu mau.**

Eh? Padahal aku hanya bercanda, tapi sepertinya dia serius. Baiklah, anggap saja aku punya saudara baru hahaha..

 **From : Wonwoo**

 **Oke, mulai sekarang aku panggil kamu 'Nii-san'  
** **Kan kalau begini aku kelihatan lebih muda hahaha..**

 **From : Kim Mingyu**

 **Sip!** _ **Waga imouto yo**_ **.  
** **Artinya Sip! Wahai adikku hahaha**

Obrolan kami terus berlanjut.

Tapi sekarang aku menggunakan bahasa yang lebih sopan saat membalas chat darinya dan mengganti kata 'kamu' menjadi 'Nii-san'. Well, dia 'kakak' ku sekarang, setidaknya aku harus sedikit lebih sopan saat berbicara dengannya.

Entah Mingyu yang memang lamban atau bagaimana, dia baru menyadari kalau aku serius menjadikannya kakakku dan aku sebagai adiknya. Terlihat dari chat yang barusan dia kirim.

 **From : Kim Mingyu**

 **Nii-san kah? Haha  
** **Berarti kamu adikku 'Nu**

 **From : Wonwoo**

 **Iya lah.  
** **Aku kan memang lebih muda dari Nii-san, Nii-san bulan April dan aku bulan Juli.  
** **Berarti aku lebih muda dan lebih imut dari Nii-san hahaha..**

 **From : Kim Mingyu**

 **Adikku memang harus imut.  
** **Nii-san mu jomblo nih 'Nu.. Tidakkah kamu kasihan padaku?**

Ya ampun, Gyu.. Sampai segitunya.. Hahaha Well, aku kasihan sih sebenarnya. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Memang kamu yang terlalu lamban, Gyu.

 **From : Wonwoo**

 **Tidak tuh. Biasa saja.**

 **From : Kim Mingyu**

 **Tega sama Nii-san-nya sendiri.**

 **From : Wonwoo**

 **Hehehe peace Nii-san..**

Dan kami terus mengobrol sampai larut malam..

Aku akan mengingat tanggal ini. Pada 22 Juni, kami sepakat bahwa kami bersaudara.

Aku menyukai status baru kami dan sepertinya dia juga menikmatinya karena dia selalu mengeluh padaku kalau dia ingin memiliki adik perempuan dan kini dia mendapatkan keinginannya itu.

Semoga persaudaraan kami bisa terus berlanjut hingga kami lulus nanti..

 _ **Flashback off**_

Well.. Begitulah ceritanya. Pretty odd, isn't it? Hahaha

Ah.. Kalian belum tahu ya? Mingyu itu pernah dekat dengan Tzuyu. Namun, karena suatu masalah, Mingyu menjauh dari Tzuyu. Bahkan terkesan seperti dia membenci Tzuyu. Dan belum saatnya bagi kalian untuk tahu mengenai itu.

"Ayo ke kantin."

Eh? Sepertinya aku terlalu asik bercerita dengan kalian sampai-sampai aku tidak sadar kalau Nii-san sudah berdiri disampingku dan mengajakku ke kantin.

Dia mengulurkan tangannya padaku dan dengan segera aku menyambutnya "Ayo, Nii." Jawabku dengan senyum manis. Setelah aku berdiri, dia melepas genggaman tangannya padaku dan kami berjalan berdampingan menuju kantin.

Entah Nii-san sadar atau tidak, namun aku cukup peka untuk mengerti kalau hampir seluruh teman kelas kami memperhatikan kami. Apalagi sewaktu Nii-san memegang tanganku. Aku hanya bisa menahan tawaku tapi tidak dengan senyumku yang semakin lebar melihat wajah mereka. Ekspresi mereka itu lho, _priceless_ sekali hahaha..

Biarlah mereka penasaran dengan hubungan kami, toh nanti juga mereka mengerti hahaha..

 **To Be Continued**

* * *

 **Hai.. I'm back~  
Maaf aku baru bisa update sekarang, semalam koneksi di rumahku bermasalah. Jadi baru bisa update sekarang...  
**

 **Yang tentang nickname-nya Wonwoo itu aku merasa kalau nama 'Wonu' itu terdengar seperti namanya orang Jepang, jadi aku membuat Mingyu memanggil Wonwoo dengan nama itu hehe..  
Di cerita ini, Mingyu itu seorang _otaku_ akut. Dia sangat menyukai semua tentang jepang. Baik itu anime, budaya, sampai-sampai dia mempelajari bahasa Jepang. Makanya disini, aku membuat Wonwoo memanggil Mingyu dengan sebutan 'Nii-san' dan bukan 'Oppa/Hyung'..**

 **Balasan review untuk MeliaWon :  
Gimana? Udah ada perkembangan belum di bagian penulisannya?  
dan di bagian Prologue, itu Wonwoo POV.. ****By the way, Makasih ya udah meluangkan waktunya buat baca fanfic-ku dan memberi review..** **Jangan bosan-bosan kasih saran ke aku yaa.. ^^**

 **Untuk readers yang lain, I still need your reviews, guys.  
And last, Thanks a lot buat yang meluangkan waktunya untuk baca cerita ini.. ^^  
**

 **Tunggu chapter selanjutnya yaaa... ^^**


	4. The Gossip

**Chapter 3**

 **Wonwoo POV**

Kami baru saja tiba di kantin ketika Mingyu menarik tanganku dan berjalan kearah meja kosong yang tersisa lalu mendudukkanku di salah satu kursi yang ada disana, "Kamu mau beli apa 'Nu?" Tanya Mingyu yang masih berdiri disampingku.

Eh? Kenapa dia bertanya begitu? Jangan-jangan… "Nii-san mau traktir aku?" tanyaku dengan penuh harap.

"No. You buy it with your own money. Aku cuma mau memesankan dan membawakan pesananmu saja, kok." Jawab Mingyu dengan santai. Ish.. Aku kira dia mau mentraktirku.

"Ish.. Ya sudah, kalau begitu aku beli moccachino saja, Nii." Ujarku sambil memberikan uangku pada Mingyu.

"Lho? Kamu tidak makan?" Tanyanya heran yang kujawab dengan menggelengkan kepalaku "Kenapa?" Tanyanya lagi. "Karena aku belum lapar, Nii-san." jawabku.

"Yah.. aku makan sendirian dong?" gumamnya memelas sambil duduk di kursi yang berhadapan denganku. Sepertinya dia lelah berdiri terus-menerus hahaha.. "Iyalah, Nii." Jawabku cuek. "Ya sudahlah." Katanya pasrah lalu pergi untuk membeli makanan untuknya dan minuman untukku.

Tak lama kemudian, Mingyu kembali sambil membawa nampan berisi seporsi makanan serta 2 gelas minuman.

Mingyu duduk kembali di kursi yang sama dan memberikan pesananku "Thanks, Nii-san." Kataku sambil tersenyum senang "Ya." Balasnya singkat dan langsung memakan makanannya.

Sepertinya dia masih kesal karena harus makan sendirian, tapi bagaimana lagi? Aku kan memang belum lapar.

Oh iya, kira-kira bagaimana ya reaksi teman-teman kelas kami setelah melihat kedekatan kami tadi? Setidaknya aku harus mengingatkan Mingyu lagi tentang kemungkinan kedekatan kami yang menjadi bahan gossip teman sekelas kami.

"Nee, Nii-san.." panggilku yang direspon gumaman dari yang bersangkutan karena dia masih asik dengan makannya. "Kalau Nii-san digosipkan pacaran sama aku, responnya Nii-san apa?" tanyaku penasaran dan sedikit mencondongkan badanku kearahnya agar bisa melihat ekspresi wajahnya.

Rupanya Mingyu tidak menyangka aku akan bertanya begitu, karena dia tersedak dan batuk-batuk sekarang. Kasihan dia hahaha.. Karena tidak tega melihatnya batuk-batuk tidak jelas begitu, akhirnya aku menyodorkan minuman miliknya kepadanya yang segera diambil dan diminumnya. "Ups! Sorry, Nii." Ucapku tanpa merasa bersalah.

Setelah merasa batuknya reda, akhirnya Mingyu menatapku bingung dan bertanya "Pacaran sama kamu? Kok bisa?"

Ini aku yang tanyanya kurang jelas atau bagaimana ya?

"Well, teman-teman kelas kita pasti heran melihat kedekatan kita sekarang and they must be thinking that we're dating now." Sahutku gemas dengan responnya.

Dan sepertinya dia baru mengerti maksudku karena dia menganggukkan kepalanya dan menjawab dengan santai "Oh, Itu. Tidak mungkin lah, 'Nu. Kita kan memang akrab dari kita kelas 10. Lagipula Nayeon dan gengnya sudah tahu kalau kamu adikku, jadi tenang saja." lalu Mingyu kembali fokus pada makanannya.

"Tapi, Nii.. Kan cuma mereka yang tahu. Yang lain kan tidak. Bagaimana kita bisa santai?" Ujarku tak sabar.

Akhirnya Mingyu memutuskan untuk menghentikan kegiatannya dan menatapku. "Begini ya, Wonu. Nayeon beserta gengnya sudah tahu kalau kita bersaudara. Jadi kalau ada anak kelas kita yang menggosipkan kita berpacaran, mereka tidak mungkin diam begitu saja, pasti ada salah satu diantara mereka yang menjelaskan kalau kamu itu adikku dan aku kakakmu. Dan pada akhirnya semua teman-teman kelas kita akan mengetahui status baru kita, lalu mereka akan berhenti menyebarkan gosip aneh itu. So, problem solved. You got it?" jelas Mingyu dengan sabar.

"Ooh.. Begitu.. Okay, I got it. Aku mengerti sekarang hehehe.." jawabku yang dibalas anggukan kepala dari Nii-san ku itu, "Great, Now just be quiet and let me eat, Okay?" ujarnya lagi.

"Okay, Nii.."

Setelah mendengar jawabanku, Mingyu kembali menlanjutkan kegiatan makannya dan aku fokus pada moccachino milikku yang kuhiraukan sejak tadi.

Tapi entah kenapa aku masih merasa kalau akan ada gossip tentang kami. Ya sudahlah, lihat saja apa yang terjadi nanti atau besok. Mau mereka membuat gossip atau tidak, itu terserah mereka. Nanti juga mereka tahu sendiri.

 **-oOo-**

Sekembalinya kami dari kantin, hampir semua teman-teman kelas kami yang berada di luar kelas kembali memperhatikan kami, namun kami menghiraukan mereka dan masuk ke dalam kelas.

Aku melangkah menuju bangku ku dan duduk disana, aku sedikit terkejut saat mengetahui kalau Mingyu menduduki kursi disisiku. Sepertinya aku tidak sadar kalau tadi Mingyu mengikutiku dan tidak kembali ke bangkunya.

"Apa yang Nii-san lakukan disini? Kenapa tidak duduk di tempatnya Nii-san?" Tanyaku bingung.

"Kenapa? Tidak suka aku duduk disini? Aku kan mau menemani adikku. Masa tidak boleh, sih?" jawabnya panjang lebar dengan nada menuduh.

"Eh? Kok begitu sih? Boleh lah, Nii. Boleh banget kok. Aku cuma heran saja. Jangan marah begitu dong." Balasku sambil mengarahkan pandanganku kearah bangku milik Mingyu.

Oh, pantas saja Mingyu 'mengungsi' disini. Rupanya bangkunya sedang diduduki oleh Tzuyu yang sepertinya sedang reuni dengan teman satu gengnya karena mereka duduk membentuk lingkaran disekitar bangku milik Nii-san ku.

Seharusnya kan Mingyu tinggal bilang kalau ada yang menempati bangkunya, tidak perlu pakai alasan mau menemaniku segala. Dasar Mingyu hahaha..

Akhirnya aku mengajaknya mengobrol dan kami bercanda hingga waktu pulang tiba dan kami pulang ke rumah masing-masing.

 **-oOo-**

Keesokan harinya, aku bangun dengan tubuh dan kaki yang pegal karena kelelahan. Sepertinya karena sudah lama tidak naik-turun tangga, jadi beginilah jadinya.

Lalu, Aku menceritakan keadaanku pada Eomma ku dan Eommaku memintaku untuk beristirahat saja di rumah dan tidak pergi ke sekolah, lagipula kegiatan belajar-mengajar masih belum dimulai. Akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk membolos dan menonton TV di rumah.

 _ **Drrt.. Drrt…**_

Tanda notifikasi chat di handphone ku membuatku mengalihkan fokusku dari TV ke handphone ku dan mengecek siapa yang mengirimiku chat di jam segini.

Oh? Nii-san?

 **From : Nii-san  
** **Hey! Kenapa kamu tidak masuk?**

 **From : Wonu  
** **Badanku pegal semua, Nii.  
** **Sepertinya karena lama tidak naik-turun tangga hehehe**

 **From : Nii-san  
** **Begitu saja capek.**

'Begitu' katanya?

Naik-turun lantai 2 ke lantai 1 dan berjalan kaki dari sekolah ke rumah hanya 'begitu'?!

Tega sekali sih.

Oh iya, Mingyu kan fisiknya memang kuat, jadi hal-hal yang kemarin kulakukan mungkin sudah menjadi hal yang biasa baginya.

 **From : Wonu  
** **Ya kan kekuatan fisiknya Nii-san berbeda denganku.**

 **From : Nii-san  
** **Alasan..  
** **Oh iya, kamu benar 'Nu.  
** **Teman-teman kelas kita mulai membuat rumor yang tidak-tidak tentang kamu sama aku.**

Nah kan, aku benar. Mereka itu mudah sekali ditebak.

Mereka itu tidak ada pekerjaan atau bagaimana sih? Sampai membuat gossip tentang aku dan Mingyu-Nii segala.

 **From : Wonu  
** **Nah! Aku bilang apa kemarin, Nii-san sih tidak percaya sama aku.  
** **Memang apa kata mereka?**

 **From : Nii-san  
** **Mereka tidak bilang langsung ke aku sih.  
** **Kamu cek grup kelas saja deh.**

Grup kelas? Memang mereka membicarakan kami di grup? Lebih baik aku cek dulu.

Astaga! Banyak sekali chat dari teman kelasku. Kalau begini kan aku jadi malas membacanya. Lebih baik aku tanya ke Mingyu saja.

 **From : Wonu  
** **Aku lagi malas membuka grup kelas, Nii.  
** **Terlalu banyak yang harus dibaca jadi aku malas hehe**

 **From : Mingyu  
** **Ya intinya mereka bilang yang aneh-aneh lah 'Nu**

Ish.. Dasar Nii-san tidak jelas!

Kalau memberitahu sesuatu selalu menggantung seperti ini. Membuatku penasaran saja...

 **From : Wonu  
** **Terus bagaimana perasaannya Nii-san waktu digosipkan begitu dengan adiknya?**

 **From : Nii-san  
** **Ya aneh lah**

 **From : Wonu  
** **Well, same here.  
** **By the way, aku merasa tidak enak sama Tzuyu.**

 **From : Nii-san  
** **Biarkan saja**

Biarkan apanya!?

Aku bisa membayangkan bagaimana reaksinya Tzuyu ketika bertemu denganku besok. Pasti dia aku memandangku dengan sinis..

 **From : Wonu  
** **Kok 'biarkan' sih?**

 **From : Nii-san  
** **Terus mau bagaimana lagi?  
** **Masa aku harus memberikan perhatianku padanya?  
** **Tapi aku malas.**

 **From : Wonu  
** **Entahlah, Nii.  
** **Kalau malas ya jangan Nii-san lakukan.  
** **Tapi ya Nii-san biasa saja. Jangan terlalu dekat juga jangan terlalu jauh.  
** **Aku takut kalau Nii-san terlalu menjaga jarak, teman-temannya Tzuyu berpikir kalau aku yang menghasut Nii-san agar menjauh dari Tzuyu.**

 **From : Nii-san  
** **Tidak akan 'Nu  
** **Percaya deh sama aku.**

 **From : Wonu  
** **Yakin sekali sih?  
** **Nanti kalau aku dibully sama mereka bagaimana?**

 **From : Nii-san  
** **Yakin lah.  
** **Tidak akan 'Nu, lagipula aku akan membelamu kalau mereka mengganggumu.**

 **From : Nii-san  
** **Benarkah?**

 **From : Nii-san  
** **Iya, Wonu. Aku janji.**

 **From : Wonu  
** **Okay, aku percaya sama Nii-san.**

Dan obrolan kami berlanjut sampai sore.

Well, semoga apa yang dikatakan Nii-san benar, semoga teman-temannya Tzuyu tidak menggangguku dan kalau memang iya, kuharap Nii-san menepati ucapannya padaku bahwa dia akan membelaku. Semoga saja..

 **To Be Continued**

* * *

 **Hai...  
** **I'm back with new chapter here.. ^^  
** **I hope you guys still want to read my story and want to wait my next story hehe ^^**

 **Thanks for reading my story... ^^**


	5. Does she jealous?

**Chapter 4**

 **Wonwoo POV**

Hari ini, aku memutuskan untuk berangkat sekolah 'sedikit' siang. Karena hari ini adalah waktu bagi murid-murid yang mengikuti ekstakurikuler untuk mempromosikan ekstrakurikuler yang mereka ikuti kepada adik kelas mereka. Aku juga termasuk salah satu diantara murid yang harus melakukan promosi tersebut, dan kegiatan ini baru dimulai setelah istirahat makan siang selesai. Maka dari itu, aku berangkat ke sekolah pada pukul 9, sedangkan bel masuk di sekolahku berbunyi pada pukul setengah 7. Well, sekali-sekali melanggar peraturan tidak apa-apa kan? Hahaha

Setibanya aku di kelas, aku disambut oleh bangku-bangku kosong dan suasana yang sepi. Kemana semua teman kelasku? Jangan bilang kalau mereka membolos bersamaan? Lalu bagaimana denganku? Masa aku sendirian yang berada di kelas?

Tunggu dulu..

Sebaiknya aku bertanya pada Mingyu atau salah satu teman kelasku tentang keberadaan mereka. Ya, aku harus bertanya pada mereka.. Tapi, sepertinya lebih baik aku bertanya pada Mingyu saja deh. Segera kubuka aplikasi BBM ku dan mengetikkan pesan untuk 'Kakak' ku itu.

 **To : Nii-san**

 **Nii-san dan teman-teman yang lain dimana? Kok di kelas sepi begini?**

Nyaris saja aku menekan tombol ' _Send_ ' jika aku tidak ingat kalau Mingyu tidak bisa di chat kalau dia sedang berada di luar rumah. Dia pernah bilang, untuk apa membeli kuota kalau di rumahku ada wi-fi. Ada-ada saja Mingyu itu.

Akhirnya melupakan fakta kalau aku masih berdiri di depan pintu kelas dan tas ransel yang masih berada di bahuku, aku memutuskan untuk menelepon Mingyu. Tak perlu waktu lama hingga aku mendengar suara yang sangat familiar di telingaku.

 ** _"Halo.."_**

"Nii-san?" memastikan jika memang Mingyu yang mengangkatnya.

 _ **"Iya.. Ini aku, Nu. Ada apa? Kamu tidak masuk lagi?"**_

"Aku masuk kok. Ini aku sudah di kelas, tapi Nii-san sama yang lain tidak ada. Nii-san dimana?" Rengekku tanpa sadar, mungkin karena aku sudah sangat tidak nyaman dengan keadaan disekitarku yang sunyi senyap.

 _ **"Oh? Kamu sudah di kelas? Aku di gazebo sekarang. Teman-teman yang lain juga disini, kok."**_

Ooh, jadi mereka di gazebo. Well, sekolah ku memang memiliki sebuah gazebo yang berada di area tengah sekolah. Tapi sekarang bukan waktunya untuk membahas mengenai fasilitas sekolah ku. Aku harus segera pergi dari tempat ini.

"Iya, Nii. Disini sepi. Aku tidak nyaman. Di gazebo kan? Aku kesana ya, Nii?"

Mingyu tidak langsung menjawab pertanyaanku. Sepertinya dia sedang berbicara dengan temannya, karena aku bisa mendengar suara orang lain yang sedang berbicara dengannya. Tapi itu tidak bertahan lama karena aku kembali mendengar suara Mingyu yang mencegahku untuk menyusulnya.

 ** _"Kamu tidak perlu kemari. Setelah ini, aku bersama yang lain akan kembali ke kelas. Tunggu sebentar ya, Nu."_**

Kemudian dia langsung memutus sambungan telepon kami tanpa sempat memberiku waktu untuk membalas perkataannya. Ya sudahlah, lebih baik aku menunggu di luar saja.

Aku pun masuk ke dalam kelas dan setelah meletakkan tas ku di bangku ku, aku kembali menuju pintu dan menunggu Mingyu berserta teman kelasku yang lain dengan duduk di luar kelas.

 **-oOo-**

Setelah lima menit yang terasa bagaikan lima jam untukku, terdengar suara langkah kaki dan suara orang yang sedang mengobrol. Dan sesuai harapan, yang datang adalah Mingyu dan beberapa teman kelasku. Setelah melihatku, Mingyu langsung menghampiriku.

"Kenapa Nii-san lama sekali sih? Tega sekali membuatku menunggu di tempat sepi seperti ini." Protesku begitu Mingyu duduk disampingku.

"Iya-iya maaf. Habisnya mereka jalannya lambat sekali. Jadi aku tidak bisa cepat-cepat menemani adikku yang ketakutan disini. Maafkan Nii-san mu ya?" Ujar Mingyu sambil mengelus rambutku.

"Baiklah, aku memaafkanmu, Nii. Lagipula kata siapa aku takut? Aku hanya merasa kurang nyaman disini."

"Iya-iya kamu tidak takut. Oh iya, hari ini waktunya kamu promosi ekstrakurikulermu kan?" Tanya Mingyu yang telah menjauhkan tangannya dari kepalaku.

"Iya, Nii. Semoga banyak yang berminat untuk bergabung di ekstrakurikuler ku." Ujarku penuh harap. "Nii-san sendiri? Nanti apa yang Nii-san lakukan ketika aku dan teman-teman yang lain melakukan promosi? Nii-san kan tidak mengikuti ekstrakurikuler apapun."

"Aku? Tentu saja aku pulang, Nu. Untuk apa aku disini sementara yang lain sibuk sendiri? Lebih baik aku di rumah, bermain game di kamarku." Jawab Mingyu santai.

"Lho? Kok pulang, sih? Memang boleh ya pulang sebelum waktunya?" Tanyaku tidak terima dengan idenya.

Mingyu tertawa kecil setelah mendengar pertanyaanku lalu dia menjawab "Kalau kamu saja bisa datang jam 9, kenapa aku tidak bisa pulang setelah istirahat makan siang? Lagipula nanti aku akan melewati jalan yang sama denganmu, jadi aku pasti bisa kabur Wonu. Hahaha"

Ish.. Benar juga apa yang dikatakannya. Dia pasti akan melewati lapangan belakang dan langsung keluar sekolah.

Ah.. Aku jadi iri dengan Mingyu yang bisa pulang cepat, sedangkan aku harus melakukan promosi terlebih dahulu baru aku bisa pulang. Entah kenapa saat ini aku berharap kalau aku tidak mengikuti ekstrakurikuler apapun..

 **-oOo-**

Waktu istirahat makan siang telah tiba, aku dan teman-teman ekskul-ku mulai melakukan persiapan, seperti mengganti seragam sekolah menjadi seragam ekskul, menyiapkan formulir dan brosurnya. Kami berkumpul di depan kelas 11-1 yang berada tepat di sebelah kelasku. Bisa kulihat beberapa teman kelasku yang keluar dari kelas sambil membawa tas mereka dan melangkah menuruni tangga untuk pulang ke rumah masing-masing.

"Mingyu sudah pulang belum, ya? Kok aku belum melihatnya keluar kelas.." gumamku pelan. Aku tidak takut bila ada temanku yang menganggapku aneh bila aku berbicara sendiri. Well, mereka juga sedang sibuk meratapi nasib sambil mengamati teman-teman mereka yang memutuskan untuk pulang lebih awal.

"Oh itu dia!" Tanpa sadar aku sedikit berteriak saat aku melihat orang yang baru saja menjadi saudaraku itu berjalan keluar dari kelas dan rupanya dia mendengar suaraku karena Mingyu langsung menoleh ke arah kelompok ekskul-ku berkumpul. Setelah menyadari kalau aku yang memanggilnya, Mingyu melambaikan tangannya disertai dengan senyum jahil di wajahnya. "Bye, Wonu. Semangat ya!" Kata Mingyu sambil berjalan mundur.

Ish.. Bahagia sekali dia melihatku menderita seperti ini. Dengan berat hati aku membalas lambaian tangannya "Iya, Nii. Hati-hati ya pulangnya." Ucapku dengan malas. Mendengar sahutanku, Mingyu hanya tertawa lalu membalikkan badannya dan mulai berjalan meninggalkan kelas.

Aku hanya bisa menghela nafas ketika Mingyu sudah menghilang di belokan koridor. Aku kan ingin pulang juga..

Baiklah, lebih cepat aku menyelesaikan tugasku, semakin cepat pula aku pergi dari sekolah. Semangat, Jeon Wonwoo.

 **-oOo-**

"Terima kasih atas perhatian kalian semua. Kalau ada yang berminat lagi, kalian bisa menghubungi kami di _contact person_ yang sudah kami tulis di papan. Kami permisi." Setelah ketua ekskul ku selesai berbicara, aku dan teman-teman satu ekskul ku mulai keluar dari ruangan yang menjadi kelas bagi murid-murid baru dan bergantian dengan ekskul yang lain. Kemudian kami mulai berjalan ke arah kelas yang belum kami datangi.

"Wonwoo-ya, simpul tali sepatu mu lepas, tuh." Kata salah satu temanku. Aku pun menunduk dan melihat ke arah sepatuku yang simpul talinya terlepas dan aku segera berjongkok dan mulai mengikatnya kembali. Setelah selesai, aku berdiri dan langsung bertatapan dengan _yeoja_ yang sedang menatapku dengan tajam, kesal dan .. cemburu?

"Kenapa Tzuyu memandangiku seperti itu? Dan lagi ... cemburu?" Tanyaku pada diriku sendiri. Aku membalikkan badanku dan melihat ke arah Tzuyu pergi, tetapi Tzuyu telah masuk ke kelas yang baru saja kutempati tadi.

"Hei, Jeon Wonwoo! Apa yang kau lakukan disana? Ayo, ini kelas terakhir."

Seruan dari temanku membuatku tersadar dari pikiranku tentang Tzuyu. Aku menggelengkan pelan untuk mengembalikan fokusku dan mulai berjalan ke arah teman-temanku berkumpul.

"Sudahlah, mungkin hanya pikiranku saja. Tidak mungkin kan Tzuyu cemburu kepadaku? Ya. Tidak mungkin. Aku pasti salah melihat." Gumamku untuk meyakinkan diriku sendiri.

Aku pasti salah mengartikan pandangan Tzuyu. Iya ... kan?

 **-TBC-**

* * *

 **Hi~ Im back with new chapter..**

 **Sorry for late update, I hope you guys still want to read my stories..**

 **Thanks for reading.. ^^**


End file.
